Series 7
by 8arry0
Summary: I am writing a fanfiction Series 7 of Doctor Who. This is the prequel to episode 1. Subscribe, to know when the episode is published.
1. 7x01 Prequel

**7x01 PREQUEL**

A room. Several incubators. And in each of them – a small baby reptile. Only its features were… strangely human.

"Will they believe this?" a man asked, stepping over one of the incubators and peering down at the cooing infant.

"They have no reason not to."

**THE DOCTOR RETURNS**

A cavern. Dark. Tables, with bound humans on them, unconscious. And other things.

**TO FIGHT AN AGE-OLD ENEMY**

A green journal, held by a mans hands. He tore the pages out, where they fell onto a table. Several thick envelopes were already sealed. One was on view. It bore a name. "The Doctor."

**IN **

**REVOLUTIONARY EVOLUTION **


	2. 7x01  Revolutionary Evolution

As part of the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who, I have decided to write series 7 as fanfiction. Each episode will contain returning monsters/companions to showcase the fantastic icons that the series has produced.

I have envisioned the series to be shown in this order: the first five episodes showing in Autumn 2012, with an opening two-parter, two single episodes and then part one of a two-parter that will end on a cliffhanger. Episodes 6-10 will then be shown in Spring 2013 with episode 6 being part-two of the two-parter, two single episodes and then a two-parter which would then end on another cliffhanger. Episodes 11-13, a three-part story would then be shown in November 2013, with one of the episodes airing on the anniversary.

Enjoy, and feedback is really wanted/welcome.

"… And finally," the television reporter said, shuffling the papers before him, "a piece of science news. Scientific researchers have recently perfected human/animal DNA cross-overs. We can confirm, exclusively, that a new species has been created by the fused DNA. Half human, half reptile, the 'humiles' are soon to be released into the wild. Thirty seven of the creatures have already been created, and each one of them has rejected the human environment in which they were brought up in. Experts believe that the humiles will respond better to more animalistic environments."

The bartender switched the television off, and finished pouring the drink. He walked to the man on the other side of the bar, and gave him the drink.

"Cheers," Jack Harkness said, taking the drink and downing it in one. He grimaced slightly, before placing the glass back down onto the table. "Another please."

"I'll get this," a female voice said from Jack's other side. Jack turned, his trade-mark grin upon his face. "Cheers, darling."

The woman paid for the drink, ordering her own. She placed her diary onto the bar top. "I need you to do something for me," the woman said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"I need you to deliver a message. To a man. To the most fantastic man in all of creation."

"The Doctor?" Jack asked, his face suddenly serious.

The woman smiled and nodded.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, extending his arm out to the woman. She took it, and shook it firmly.

"My name is River Song."

**REVOLUTIONARY EVOLUTION **

Starring

MATT SMITH

HANNAH MURRAY

TOM ELLIS

With

ALEX KINGSTON

AND JOHN BARROWMAN

He gazed at the screen, a frown etching upon his face. A message was typed across the screen, in blazing red letters:

Meet Me, Sweetie.

The Zoggit Bar, Zog, 2012.

Important.

"I guess we know where we're headed next," the Doctor commented, frowning slightly. And then he remembered. He was alone. Amy and Rory were still at home.

He didn't quite understand how River had done that, how she had patched into the Tardises monitor to show that message. Another question for River. Another mystery. How did she know the Tardis better than even him? Sighing, he set the coordinates for Zog and the Tardis warped out of existence.

Mere moments later, the Tardis arrived at the aforementioned bar. The Doctor swiftly headed to the door, pulling it open rather dramatically.

"Can I get you a drink, Doctor?" a voice called from over near the bar. The three of them turned, to see a figure basked in shadows. It stepped forward, to reveal the form of Captain Jack Harkness.

"Jack?" the Doctor cried, frowning as he watched his former companion.

"Hey, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Jack asked, chuckling lightly as he made his way over to the Doctor.

"And just how old are you now?"

"How _young_ are you?" Jack countered. "Well, looking, anyway."

"You like?" the Doctor asked, smirking at Jack.

Jack stopped just short of the Doctor. He looked the Doctor up and down, before nodding.

"I approve," Jack said, smirking. "Very nice. Loving the hair. Not so sure about the bow tie tho-"

"Bow ties are cool," the Doctor said, cutting him off.

"Come here," Jack said, chuckling. He held his arms out and soon the two men were embracing like brothers..

"What do you want Jack?" the Doctor asked. "I was expecting… Someone else."

"I know. She told me that there's something you need to do."

"What's that?"

"Take me home. Take me back to Earth."

"Why?"

"We'll find out there."

The Doctor frowned, and turned back to the Tardis.

"Come on then," he said, and Jack followed him.

They headed from the bar, but the bartended called out.

"Excuse me, the guy with the bow tie. Are you the Doctor?" he asked. The Doctor stopped, and headed back to the bar.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I was told to give you this," he said, passing a thick white envelope to the Doctor. The Doctor took a hold of it, and opened it, a frown upon his face. He glanced at the contents, before quickly stuffing them back into the envelope. He then shoved the whole thing into his jacket pocket.

Zach Hanson, clipboard in hand, pushed the door open. His eyes fell upon the several humiles cooing in incubators. Truthfully, he knew that the story that had been told to the press about the humiles wasn't 100% right. He just couldn't explain how he knew that. And of course, he wouldn't say anything to his boss.

He placed the clipboard down near the computer terminal. A woman was typing away.

"Are they in there Serena?" he asked her.

She glanced at the door. Nodded.

"They'll be out soon," she told him. He nodded and left the room. She followed him.

Exiting the Tardis once again beside the water tower in Cardiff, 2012, the Doctor was greeted by another old friend. River Song.

"Hello Sweetie," River beamed, wearing another extravagant outfit. This time, she wore a red cocktail dress and high stilettos. The Doctor observed these.

"Whenever we meet, River, danger follows. Is that really the best attire to be wearing?"

"I think you should be more concerned with you own fashion choices," River said, smiling sweetly at the Doctor. "Bow ties and fezes?" she countered.

"What do you want this time?"

"Excuse me?" River asked.

"You summoned me. Once again. And I have to say, I'm growing tired of being summoned by you."

"Oh, no, Doctor. I was summoned. By you."

"No. You met Jack, and you got him to meet me. You patched into the Tardis, somehow, and you-"

"Jack?" River cut in. "Jack who?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, stepping forward and holding out his hand. His trade-mark grin was etched upon his face once again.

"Jack," the Doctor warned him.

"But… I've never met you before. And patching into the Tardis?" River asked, glancing back at the Doctor. "I've no idea how to do that."

"But then… That means…" the Doctor mumbled.

"Spoilers," River commented, smiling once again.

Zach shut the door behind them, and turned to Serena. It was the end of their shift.

"Do you fancy going for a drink?"

"I'd love to, yeah."

In a nearby café, the Doctor and River were matching diaries whilst Jack watched.

"We've done the Silence, yes?"

"Twice," the Doctor nodded.

"Not for me. Spoilers, Doctor," she warned, smiling.

"Are you still in Stormcage?" the Doctor asked her.

"No. I have been acquitted of my crimes, Doctor."

"Acquitted?"

"Ah, but you were there Doctor. Once again… Spoilers."

"When are you going to tell me something River?" the Doctor asked, growing increasingly frustrated. "Something. Anything."

"Soon, Doctor. Soon you will learn everything about me. But for now, I need to tell you this."

"What?"

"Soon it is goodbye for us. For now, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know this, of course, but when I was acquitted of my crimes, I was given community service instead. My reputation has grown, Doctor. I have been summoned. I must lead an expedition, an archaeological expedition, Doctor, to the Library."

"The library?"

"You've heard of it?" River asked, frowning slightly.

"Spoilers…" the Doctor said, suddenly downcast. He knew what that meant. But of course, he couldn't tell her. No. This, today, was the last time River Song would ever see this incarnation of him again.

"What is it, Doctor?" River asked, noticing the pained look upon his face.

"It's not nice, is it? Not knowing everything."

"Doctor, you need to see this!" Jack called over to the Doctor. He turned, to see him looking at the television screen. The newscaster was in the middle of a report.

"…Experts believe that the humiles will respond better to more animalistic environments," the reporter was saying. The screen then changed to show an image of a baby reptile, which had human features. It was held in a scientists hands, and it was cooing softly. The Doctor rushed over to the television which was hung above the counter, and River followed him.

"But that's… That's just wrong!" the Doctor cried, frowning as he saw the creature. "That's human and reptile. That shouldn't have happened."

"What is it Doctor?" River asked.

"I never thought I'd say this but… Science has gone too far."

The Tardis faded into existence once again, and the three travellers exited the ship.

"We need to explore this base, find the creatures. I need to examine them," the Doctor told them. "Jack, River, you go down there," he said, nodding to a corridor. They then separated, with the Doctor heading down a second corridor.

Serena finished her glass of wine, and pushed her hand into her bag.

"Oh, no."

"What is it?" Zach asked, putting his pint back down on the table top.

"I've left my phone in the office."

"Do you need it?"

"I was going to ring my mam. She hasn't heard from me since I moved out."

"Come on then. We'll get a cab."

Over in the next corridor, River was scanning the schematics of the building using her various instruments. She glanced at the wrist-strap on Jacks arm.

"Can't that do anything?" she asked. Jack shook his head.

" 'Fraid not," he said. "It burnt out, last time I used it. It can send outward messages, but that's about it. I've been stuck on Zog for the past three years." He chuckled slightly. "Still… It had its distractions."

"Distractions?"

"I needed to forget myself, forget the things I did. The things that happened because of me."

"And the Doctor? Did he cause them too?"

"The Doctor's not always here. No, he cannot accept blame for this. It's all my fault."

"It seems," River said, glancing at the pained look upon Jacks face, "that the Doctor's companions all have secrets. A constant trait amongst his friends. You think he looks for that on purpose?"

Jack shrugged. "You found anything?" he asked.

"I think the laboratory is down here," River said, glancing from the scanner in her hand to the door at the far end of the corridor.

They opened the door quietly and snook into the laboratory. Several incubators stood in the centre of the room, each containing one of the 'humiles'. They were all sleeping. River scanned the room quickly, as Jack moved over to examine the creatures.

"Have you seen anything like that before?" River asked, from over near the door. Jack shook his head.

"We need to take one of these. The Doctor needs to see them." Jack withdrew his long overcoat, and he scooped one of the creatures up, wrapping it tenderly in the thick fabric. "You know where he is?"

"Yeah, I can see him on this," River said, nodding at the scanner. "Come on."

"Doctor?" River hissed, eyeing the scanner. "Doctor? Are you there?"

"In here!" the Doctor's voice called from a nearby room. River and Jack rushed over, and pushed the door open. The Doctor was bent over a computer, his sonic screwdriver aimed at the hard drive.

"Any thing?" River asked.

"Nope. Nothing. What about you?"

"This." Jack said, moving over to the table. He lay the coat down, and unwrapped the bundle to expose the creature. The Doctor bent to examine it, his screwdriver flashing at the creature. It awoke, its eyes widening in horror. It was scared and confused.

"Your scanner," the Doctor said, holding his hand out to River, without taking his eyes from the humile. He quickly scanned the creature. "I thought so…" he said, his voice hollow as he straightened up.

"What? What is it?" River asked.

"It's not a hybrid. It's an alien. Originally from Mars. Basks in coldeness."

"Doctor? What _is _it?"

"An Ice Warrior."

River and Jack lead the Doctor back to the room with the incubators. They pushed the door open.

There were already two people in.

Zach and Serena looked up, frowning. Serena held her phone.

"Who're you?" Serena asked.

"We uh…"

River stepped forward.

"Sweetie, give me a kiss." She leant in – first to Zach, and then to Serena – and kissed them both on the lips. A moment later they dropped to the floor. She turned, to find the Doctor and Jack staring at her. "What? We don't exactly have time."

In a nearby room, two elderly men and a middle-aged woman observed a computer terminal. It showed a flashing icon, near a small orb. The icon wasn't moving, only flashing.

"It's stationary," the first man said.

"Yes, but for how long Bradford?" the second man retorted.

"It's been like that for two weeks now," Bradford replied.

"Do they know?" the woman asked.

"I don't know," the unnamed man replied. "I think so. I believe so."

"And why do you think that James?"

"Because it's their _children,_" he replied chillingly.

The woman shuddered.

River stepped over the fallen woman, towards a door at the other side of the room. It was locked.

"Screwdriver?" she asked the Doctor. He handed her it. The door creeped ominously open.

"What do you reckon is down there?" Jack asked.

"Let's find out," the Doctor replied.

River led the way.

Way, _way _about the Earth the spaceship began to enter orbit.

It was cold inside.

Cold enough that the walls and floor were covered in ice.

"We are nearly there," a hissed voice chorused.

A creature stepped forward. Out of an ice catacomb.

A tall creature. Green. Muscled. Armoured.

"Good." A second replied. "Alert the others Palto. Awaken the warriors."

The Ice Warrior nodded.

**PRESS RELEASE**

EPISODE TWO

**REVENGE OF THE ICE WARRIORS**

With the Ice Warriors heading towards Earth, the Doctor discovered the full extent of humanities experimentation.

The Doctor is played by Matt Smith, River Song by Alex Kingston, Captain Jack Harkness by John Barrowman, Zach Hanson by Tom Ellis, Serena Shepherd by Hannah Murray, Paul Kasey as Ice Warrior/Judoon, Marnix Van Den Broeke as the Silence.

**NEXT TIME**

ICE WARRIOR / SILURIAN / JUDOON / SEA DEVIL / RACNOSS / SEVERAL HUMANS BOUND TO OPERATING TABLES / PALTO: "_WE WILL GET REVENGE ON THE HUMAN RACE." _/ THE DOCTOR & RIVER BOUND TO TABLES / ZACH AT A COMPUTER TERMINAL / THE DOCTOR AND RIVER KISSING / THE DOCTOR: _"I KNOW A LOT ABOUT YOU NOW RIVER." _/ RIVER: _"BUT NOT EVERYTHING."_

Starring

MATT SMITH as THE DOCTOR

ALEX KINGSTON as RIVER SONG

JOHN BARROWMAN as CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS

TOM ELLIS as ZACH HANSON

HANNAH MURRAY as SERENA

PAUL KASEY as PALTO


End file.
